the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Gundabad/Dragon Clan
There are three types of Orcs in the Northern Misty Mountains. The Orcs of Mount Gundabad, the Orcs of the Western Misty Mountains of Mount Gram and Angmar and the more isolated group of Dragon-Worshippers from the Grey Mountains, ruled by the Black Numenorean High-Priest Ar-Korthon. This Clan developed a bit different from the other Gundabad Clans because of its Isolation. Instead of being led by an orcish Warchief they are led by a small caste of Black Numenorean Dragon Priests, worshipping a trinity of Ancient Dragons. History of the Dragon Clan The Dragon Clan is the youngest Gundabad Clan, founded by Ar-Korthon (formerly known as Shaarku). At the beginning of the Second Age, the remaining Orcs gathered into three groups: Those in the Angmar Mountains, those in the Western Greys, and those of the eastern Greys. The orcs of the western greys were annihilated by the Dwarves of Gundabad, and the orcs of the angmar mountains became the Gundabad and Angmar Orcs. The orcs of the Eastern Greys became the Dragon Clan, and were isolated from the rest of Orc-kind until the reign of Azog. Azog rediscovered them after the War of the Dwarves and Dragons and assimilated them into the Gundabad Empire. They still remained in relative isolation, and only really fought in war at the Battle of the Five Armies. The Dragon Clan in its current form was founded in 2000 SA when a small group of Black Numenoreans, led by the descendant of an old noble house of Numenór, Ar-Korthon, fled into the grey mountains after the doom of Angmar. This group travelled through the Grey Mountains until they came to the place of the Lair of Scatha, where they found the big Wyrm Scatha in its last breathes of life, wounded by Fram the filth, close to death Scatha teached them about the Dragons of Old and the old Magic and Power Morgoth gave them. In the last moments of life Scatha gave them the task to unify the Orcs of the Greys and protect the old Lairs using the knowledge Scatha gave them until the dragons come back in their former glory and strength one day, cleaning Middleearth with their holy fire. Fullfilling Scathas tasks these group of Black Numenoreans buildt up a Theocracy-system, leading the Orcs as Priests under the High Priest Ar-Korthon from their mighty Citadel and Temple at Scathas Lair. After multiple years of hard work Ar-Korthon, at this time already old for a Numenorean, became tired and curious about the origins of his family. He spend long periods alone in his chambers. During his absence the masked priest of Glaurung, Kryx, took control of the Citadel and its residents. Finally one day Ar-Korthon left his chambers, he gathered all of the residents and announced that he was retiring as High Priest and was leaving the Citadel to find out the origins of his family. He also anounced that Kryx, the priest of Glaurung would become the new High Priest. Kryx stepped forward as Ar-Korthon spoke the holy words and crowned Kryx, never revealing his face or any part of his body. After Ar-Korthon had departed Kryx introduced the new ranking system which allowed the orcs to become monks as well. The main power would remain with the Black Numenoreans but the orcs gained more possibilities. However Kryx did wear a mask, the thing he was famous for for a reason. He was able to hide this secret from the Orcsm from the monks and even from Ar-Korthon. But the Dragons knew. They knew who Kryx was under his mask. He was not a Black Numenorean. He was an Orc. He had been betraying the Cult, Clan and most importantly: the holy Dragons. But they did not let him trick them and their anger was dreadful. For three days a terrible storm was roaring around the mighty citadel of Scathas Lair and the towers were trembling. The Orcs guarding the towers and wall claimed firmly that they saw winged creatures in the cloud during these days and the monk were gathering in the temple to pray for mercy. Every monk and priest but one: Kryx, the Masked. At the third day though he came out of his chamber. He came to the temple. Standing, looking calm to those in front of him, behind the great fire. But inside something else was happening. The dragons, demanding a victim, were controlling his mind, completely taking over Kryx. He made one step forward, then another one and the flames began to consume his flesh. It was silent, the worshippers did not even dare to breathe, Kryx did not cry and even the wind was silent suddenly. The Storm was over. But when the monks passed the throne hall a familiar man was sitting on it. Tall, with cold eyes, holding the spar of Scatha in both hands. It was Ar-Korthon. When his followers asked him later about how he managed to get that fast back to the North a humble expression flitted over his face, but he did never answer it. Kryx is still a figure dividing the Dragon Cult. For the Orcs he is something like a saint while the Black Numenoreans despise him. After reclaiming the title of the High-Priest Ar-Korthon was once again leading the Legion of the Trinity for the next year. He soon passed away due to natural causes and left the throne to Ugruruth a prominent black numereoan who kept the invaders at bay he keeps the status quo and leads the Dragon cult to glory. Religion Dragonism or the Dragon Cult was founded by the first High Priest Ar-Korthon, the last living being who heart the voice of Scatha. Every member of the Dragon Clan is a part of the Northern Dragon Cult (not to be mixed up with the Easterling Dragon Cult). Everyone worships one of three Ancient Dragons, representing, as a trinity, the aspects of Melkor, the creator. 1. Scatha, the great Wyrm The first Dragon is Scatha, the great Wyrm. He was part of the Urulóki race. Therefore he had no wings but a very powerful and deadly breath of fire. Because of his connection to the Clan he is the most important Dragon. Scatha is worshipped by most of the Black Numenoreans and some Orcs. He lived until the foundation of the Dragon Clan, terrorizing the free folk and gathering a huge hoard in his Lair in the Grey mountains, where nowadays his worshippers pray to him, until Fram the coward killed him deviously. Scathas aspects are power, wealth and cunning. 2. Glaurung, the father of Dragons The second Dragon is Glaurung, the first of the Urulóki, created by Morgoth during the first age to subjugate the filthy free folk. He is worshipped by many Black Numenoreans. Under his deadly breath the cities and countries of Beleriand were destroyed and the weak free people enslaved by his mental power. As an Urulóki he wasnt able to fly. He got murdered by the devious Man Túrin, still unbeaten in a fair fight. Because of his endless mental power his aspects are Domination, Meanacing and Manipulation. 3. Ancalagon, the Black The third Dragon is Ancalagon, the Black, a Fire Dragon of immense size. Ancalagon was the biggest Dragon to ever exist, even surpassing the father of Dragons in this aspect. Ancalagon had a black skin and was known for his cruelty and bloodlust. He led the Dark Legions in the War of Wrath against the nasty Maiar and Valar, who used Melkors' rightful claim to the lands of Midleearth to start an unrightful and unprovoked war against the creator. Ancalagon fought heroic until he was slain by the filthy Earendil in his nutshell Vingilot. Because of his raw power, strength and Cruelty he represents the aspect of Fear, raw strength '''and '''bloodshed.Most of the Orcs and Warriors worship him. Every Dragon demands blood sacrificies from his worshippers frequently. Dragonist Factions Several factions are primarily or partially Dragonist. * The Dragon Clan (Gundabad) * The Goblin Clan (Gundabad)(Minority) * Isengard(Minority) Members of the Dragon Clan (Awards are listed in brackets, in-game names are listed in {...}) Black Numenoreans ''' -High-Priest of Glaurung Ar-Ugruruth, Voice of the Trinity {Ar_Ugruruth} (semi-active,Scathas Lair) -Master-Monk Mûrag the Persecuted, {jthemarvelfan} (active, Mount Gundabad) '''Evil men -Master-Monk Caradoc The ashen of Ancalagon {TruffleHistorian} (active) Orcs/Uruks: Inactive Players: *Priest of Ancalagon ShizaRiku *Neophyte KeltKatar *Lieutenant Unkhaz {krzycgu12365} *Warrior ? {alenn98} *Monk of Ancalagon ? {Koalao} *Acolyte Er Mûrazôr (Er_Murazor) (Note: After more than one months of inactivity on the server a member will be listed as inactive, after 2 more months he will be deleted from the page unless discussed otherwise with the High Priest. The items of inactive players are stored in a secret warehouse, if anyone might return their items will be given to them.) Members of the Dragon Cult Circles/Dioceses (WIP) Strongholds Citadel and Temple of Scatha The capital of the Dragon Clan and the province of Urukhom (Centr of Mountains in Adunaic), the citadel taller than the surrounding mountains stands today where the mighty dragon Scatha the Grey had his lair once. It consists of a huge dome and the citadel on top of it. It contains a huge Temple district, a Monastery for the Acolytes, Barracks for the Warriors, storages, Mines, a market and a Throne Hall. Fortress and Temple of the Withered Heath Withered Heath is a fortress, build on stone and many metres of ice where once the dragons dwelled. Finished it will contain a Breeding pit, a fortress to guard the the pits and a Arena where feasts and tournaments in honor of the dragons will be held. It is the capital of the province of Agathurush(Fenland of Shadow in Adunaic) and ruled by Lutzdash, the Drake-keeper. Bawâb ´nPhrôkhô A WIP project Bawâb ´nPhrôkhô ("Wind of the Dragon" in Adunaic) is a small harbour village with a fortress, guarding the Mirkwood River in the Vales of the Anduin. As the capital of the province of Zâyanelumí (Land between the Rivers), the Commander of this fortress has a viiligant eye on the North-Eastern parts of the hills and plains of the Vales of Anduin. Provinces Urukhom Agathurush Zâyanelumí Zâyagolós 'Ranks' The Dragon Clan is a theocracy, it has its own lore and history. The rank system also differs from the other Gundabad Clans and is splitted into multiple castes: Black Numenorean Ranks 'Title: Grey'' "Gundabad" - High Priest and voice of the Trinity (one of the three priests, equal to the Warchief rank: Black Necromancer Title) - Priest (equal to the Captain rank, one for each Dragon, ruling a Black Numenorean province) - Master Monk (equal to the Lieutenant rank, serving a Priest) - Monk (equal to the common Orc Rank, living in an abbey) - Acolyte (equal to the common Goblin Rank of Gundabad) 'Orcish Ranks '''Title: Grey ''"Gundabad Orc" - Chieftain (equal to the Captain, ruling an orcish province) - Lieutenant (serves under a Priest/High-Priest) - Neophyte (equal to the common Orc Rank: "religious Warrior") - Warrior (equal to the common Orc-Rank: Black Gundabad Orc Title) (read more about the ranks of the Dragon Cult on the page linked below) http://the-official-lotrmod-server-player.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Cult?venotify=created '''The Law of the Dragons Here is the law of the dragons listed. Anyone who breaks these laws will be judged by either a Priest or the High Priest himself. # It is forbidden to steal from other dragon clan members. # It is forbidden to betray the Dragon Clan and the Dragon Cult in any form. # All members of the Dragon Clan always have to obey higher ranked players. # All members of the Dragon Clan have to worship the Holy Dragons. # If multiple members of the Dragon Clan disagree on something a Priest or the High Priest will decide what happens. # If a member of the Dragon Clan kills an ally the High Priest will decide what happens to him. # Members of the Dragon Clan are not allowed to kill each other on purpose. # All enemies of the Dragon Clan and Dragon Cult are to be killed on sight. (Of course all members of the Dragon Clan must always obey the server rules) Orc-Breeds and Humans Urídakul Rauríd Black Númenoreans 'Uruk-Hai' Alliances, Treaties and Friendships Noticeboard for the Servants of the Trinity "Please message Ar-Korthon on the server and/or facebook and/or discord and tell him your Roleplay Name." ~Ar-Korthon "As a reaction to the ban of the Dragon Cult from the Moria Clan I, Ar-Korthon, Voice of the Dragon, ban the Balrog Cult from the Dragon Clan territory." ~Ar-KorthonCategory:Gundabad Category:Orcs Category:Rhovanion